Voyager: The Game
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: Oneshot! Pearlnet Explicit - There are four possibilities where she rolls the wrong number and the game continues for another handful of hours, one where Steven simply grows bored and falls asleep against the table, another where Steven and Amethyst are gone and Pearl is pressed against the board flushed and bare gasping, crying out as Garnet-


Hey peeps. So, please read this really quick.

This collection of works from 2015 that I'm posting here are multiple short or long Steven Universe fics that I finished but never edited, or are unfinished. The reason I'm posting them like this is because, for various reasons I'm honestly not in the SU fandom anymore. I'm sorry, I know a lot of people follow me specifically for that content, but it isn't really what I'm interested in creating anymore.

That said, I have so many works about these characters that, if I didn't post them would just sit forever on my hard drive. So, these are for those of you who follow me for Steven Universe fics. Some of these will be long, epic tales that I could never bring myself to post because editing them seemed insurmountable. Some are short snippets, some are straight up porn so, be prepared for that. I'll make sure to tag each individual fic/chapter with the pairings or any warnings.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments, for reading my other SU fics, for giving me all this motivation and helping me grow as a writer. It's hard for me to post these stories in this state. But a huge reason why i never posted them in the first place was because I was so SURE they wouldn't be good enough, that I needed to edit them a certain way, that nobody would care. But...it's important to let go sometimes, of ego, of insecurity, and of fear.

These stories are old, they're a window into how much I've improved since then, and how much further I have to go. The way I wrote those characters then isn't how I'd write them now, but who knows, maybe someday I'll come back to them all, and give them the endings and love they deserve.

Thank you so much.

Enjoy~

...

...

...

"Can someone _please_ explain to me why all the rules in these human games are so convoluted?!

Garnet feels her lips twitch, turning her head to watch with far too much amusement as Pearl, who sits beside her, furrows her brows, as she furiously flips through the pages of the rule book, re-reading step for what must be the fifth time. "It makes no sense! I rolled a six! How is it possible that my piece is only to move four spaces?!"

Across from them Steven is grinning, lovingly moving Pearl's character across the board in her place. "That's because you have temporal displacement on your character! You can only move half of what you rolled, but last round you also got the velocity bonus! So you get to move one extra space, thus equaling, four." He gives a serious nod, tiny hands on his hips with all the confidence of one who is a self-proclaimed expert on the topic. It is adorable.

Pearl, of course, does not take this at face value, and sputters. "But that doesn't make any sense! First off why is the temporal displacement only going into effect –now-? Plus that isn't even the proper definition! If one were experiencing –true- temporal displacement then their movements wouldn't be halved! It would make far more sense to have my piece alternating between areas on the board, or phasing through it entirely! Whoever wrote this game was obviously lacking even the most basic grasp of astrophysics."

Amethyst sits on Pearl's left side, back against the couch with an arm resting on the cushions. She pulls the rulebook from Pearl's hand, their arms brushing as she does so, and Garnet nearly raises an eyebrow at the obviously intentional gesture. "Ehh, maybe you're looking at the rules wrong." She turns the book to the side, tries reading the text vertically. "Oooh, maybe there's some secret way to read it, with like, a blacklight or something!"

Steven giggles, reaching for the dice. "Now you're sounding like Ronaldo!" Amethyst tsks under her breath, but there's amusement on her lips as she tosses the rulebook somewhere behind her, much to Pearl's frustration, if her affronted gasp was any clue. Steven takes the dice between his hands, shaking them, she feels herself smile as he leans in close to his hands, brows furrowed with hope. "Come onnnn, five more spaces and I can unlock the tachyon beam and mine Telerium so I can enter the alternate universe!"

The gem beside her has a look of abject horror on her face, lips pursed and Garnet would be lying if she said she didn't receive even the slightest satisfaction in seeing her so worked up over something so simple. The flush of confusion and frustration on her cheeks, the way her fingers drum against the table, the impatience that stiffens her spine and has her shifting her weight while she sits upon her knees. The dice land on the board and Garnet forces herself to glance away.

Steven rolled a perfect twelve, and the pout he gives nearly matches Pearl's for a brief moment, enough to have her blinking as he moves the piece across the board. "Awww, now I can only use my hyperspace beam to disable the shuttle's artificial gravity."

Pearl throws her hands up in frustration. "What?!"

In moments such as these Steven has wisely learned to overlook Pearl's need for scientific accuracy. Instead he just beams at her, all affection and joy with just a hint of feigned smugness. "It's okay Pearl! I'm sure you'll break the trans warp barrier soon!" Pearl merely crosses her arms over her chest and leans back against the couch cushions, grumbling under her breath. "Okay Garnet! It's your turn!"

She reaches for the dice and imitates Steven's way of shaking them, if only to see the way his eyes light up as she does so. She can feel the hard surface of the die bouncing off of her gems, an…odd sensation, to say the least, before she's letting them go across the board and Steven's leaning in, eyes wide at the result of her roll. "…You…You got a snake eyes, while in the delta quadrant!"

She cannot tell if his half whisper, half gasp is of awe or fear so she simply replies with a halfhearted. "Yes."

Only to recoil back in surprise when Steven grips the ends of the table and begins shaking it, the pieces and cards beginning to move across the board, which has Amethyst, who looked about ready to fall asleep nearly jolting up, and Pearl watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Ooooooh! Ohhh! Noooo! Garnet! You've entered the edge of the Quantum Singularity! You're being sucked in! You only have two choices! You can either push your engines and try to reverse at full impulse, or let yourself get sucked in and risk the pressure of the singularity breeching your shields and killing you instantly!"

"Huh."

"Quick! You gotta decide and then roll! And whatever happens could affect the entire game!" Steven all but shouts this as he continuously shakes the table, but that's much easier to ignore now that she knows she, perhaps, has the ability to end the tedious game sooner, and as amusing as it is to watch Pearl's frustration mount, she knows her own is beginning to bleed through, and Amethyst's boredom is about at its breaking point. Which could mean chaos.

So here she is at a choice, and the answer to her is simple. The eye upon her forehead blinks, widens and focuses on the table, on the dice held loosely in her hands. There are multiple possibilities to consider, one of which is that she rolls the proper number and wins the game, thereby ending the session and sending Steven to bed early before he can grab another game.

The next is Amethyst growing fed up and shapeshifting into one of the fictional Kazon characters in the game and destroying the board, along with the table, much to Steven's horror.

Four possibilities where she rolls the wrong number and the game continues for another handful of hours, one where Steven simply grows bored and falls asleep against the table, another where Steven and Amethyst are gone and Pearl is pressed against the board flushed and bare gasping, crying out as Garnet licks between her thighs-

The dice clatter onto the table, falling from her limp fingers. The table is no longer shaking, and she can feel the beginnings of a flush burning across her cheeks, does all that she can to suppress it as the gems and Steven look at her, concern evident on their faces. "Garnet?" Steven's voice is edged with worry. "You haven't said anything for like, two minutes." Thin, pale fingers brush across her bicep, and the touch of them is enough to make her jolt, turning to stare with wide eyes concealed by her glasses at Pearl, who blinks in surprise at her sudden movement. "Garnet, are you alright?"

"I…" Her pulse is racing, heat tingling across her limbs as she forces herself to look away from Pearl, pursing her lips and feeling those gentle fingers still lingering on her arm, and for the life of her she cannot shrug them off. It was simply one possibility, out of many, the chances of it happening are slim. "I rolled a six, now what?" Steven blinks again, lips pouting with confusion and hesitation before he's leaning closer to the board. "Uhm, you didn't…you gotta choose if you wanna go in reverse or go into the quantum singularity."

Pearl subtly seems to scoot in closer to her, and it is pure will power that keeps her from looking over at the pale gem, instead swallowing when that hand against her skin tightens its grip. "Reverse. Full impulse." She tries to give Steven a small smile, to reassure him, berating herself for causing him unnecessary worry. It seems to do the trick, the excitement returns to his eyes. "Alright! So, full impulse reverse! And you rolled a six so that means we gotta shuffle six times…" He reaches for the deck on the table, and the vision of those cards splayed across it comes, some sticking to Pearl's sweat slicked skin as she throws her head back, face flushed a deep blue and that melodic voice moaning her name over and over again, like a mantra.

Her body stiffens involuntarily, heat ignites across her skin, ebbing through her in waves that seem to center between the cleft of her thighs. The shifting in her posture does not go unnoticed by Pearl, who squeezes her arm gently, concern still evident on her face but once glance at Steven has Pearl giving her best attempt to conceal it. But the pressure around her arm still persists, still gentle despite the strength she knows exists in those hands, the deadly skill that bleeds into everything she does, able to make something as simple as cutting vegetables into an art form.

"Okay! Full impulse in reverse! And it would've worked too…if you'd rolled anything higher than a six but, you've been sucked into the Quantum Singularity!" He sets the shuffled cards atop the board, and very precisely takes the topmost, but he does not look at it. "This card…" His face grows serious, brows furrowed and she would find it adorable, endearing even, if she could focus on anything but the hand holding onto her, the subtle movements of the gem beside her, scooting closer until their legs are brushing.

"This card could determine the fate of the entire universe!" He sucks in a breath between his teeth flips it, and his resounding gasp nearly echoes off the walls. "Your shields have held! The Quantum Singularity has transported you across the galaxy all the way…" He takes her piece, walks it rapidly across the board. "Home! All the way back to the Alpha quadrant! You've done it! You've won!"

Amethyst's resounding, despondent "Yaaaayyy…" Is perhaps all the jubilation that Steven will receive in turn, she wants to be able to smile at him, possibly even express some sort of satisfaction at winning the convoluted game but, the words don't come, outside of another "Yes." She remains all but silence, pulse racing, heat still brushing across her skin as Pearl nods along haphazardly, not even looking at Steven anymore, gaze fixed solely onto her face and she must know something is wrong, must feel the heat ebbing off of her skin.

Amethyst stands, stretching and groaning. "Glad that's over, I'm starving. Steven, lets get some pizza!" He gasps in delight, eyes wide and excited as he turns to Pearl, grips the end of the table. "Yeah! Pizza! Pleaseeee I know it's late but Fish Stew Pizza is open till 11 on weekends pleaseeeee Pearl?"

The gem in question doesn't even look away, brows furrowed again, hand gripping her arm tightly and the feel of her skin is half torture. Suddenly the possible outcomes of the game are narrowing down, suddenly all she can think of are those lips kiss swollen and parted, breathless gasps leaving her and she can almost –taste- her… "Sure, alright, yes, go have fun." Pearl waves them off haphazardly, and Steven's jumping to his feet, racing Amethyst outside the door, her voice calling out. "I call the booth chair with the huge pizza stain!" "Aww no fair you got to sit in it last time!"

The door slams shut behind them, silence settles in the spaces they left behind and Pearl's frown returns. "Garnet…what's wrong-"

Her words are broken off with a gasp and Garnet cannot help but to always be thrown at just how _light _Pearl is, her body is so small, thin arms and legs and her own hands encircle those slender hips easily, lifting her with the barest effort and if she hadn't known her for so long, hadn't felt the strength of those hands or witnessed the fury in which she battled amongst fire and chaos she might think the gem in her arms frail. Weak even.

Might.

But that doesn't stop her from pushing that slim body down hard against the table, thin hips arching instinctively off of the edge and she's leaning into her body to meet the movement, feels a groan rumbling in her throat at the friction and she hadn't realized how much she desired this, her whole form aches for it, for contact, for heat, to bring to life the one possible future that had seemed to be the most improbable and yet-

Pearl's eyes are wide and _so blue_ and that same shade dusts over the bridge of her nose as delicate hands, _strong _hands are on her shoulders, gripping tight and Garnet can feel the vibrations Pearl breaths, hitching as she's leaning over her body, letting go of that slender hip to pull her glasses away. She tosses them aside without a second thought, absently hearing them clatter across the wooden floors as she fixes all three eyes upon the gem beneath her.

Pearl's flush spreads across her cheeks, over her neck, and Garnet couldn't look away even if she wanted to, barely recognizes her own voice as she speaks with a sort of hunger that threatens to consume her. "_Pearl._"

She watches as blue eyes dilate, can feel the tremor rushing through the gem under her and those thin fingers grip at her shoulders so hard she nearly flinches, would have if she were not being pulled in with all of Pearl's strength, nearly losing her balance as their lips slam together, so hard their teeth click, and she's sliding her tongue past those parted lips, tasting her with a sort of greediness that is so rarely displayed but she _wants _suddenly. Wants to plunge into her mouth, wants to taste every last inch of her and bring the future which she'd seen so vividly closer to becoming their present, their reality.

Thin hips arch into hers and she's pressing back, rocking slowly against Pearl's pelvis until their kiss is colored with the vibrations of Pearl's moans, tongues sliding slick and hot against each other while nimble fingers dig into her shoulders trying all at once to hold on as tight as they can and pull her closer. Garnet does not hesitate to oblige, the bulk of her pressing down atop Pearl's thin form, caging her in and the _thrill _that shoots through her has her grinding hard between those slender legs, groaning into her mouth as the friction seems to ignite all the nerves in her skin.

Her pulse pounds low, insistent in her ears, torn between the urge to taste her now or take her time, but patience isn't a luxury they can afford, pressed up against the table in the middle of the living room like this so she pulls back from the kiss, watching the nearly frantic rise and fall of Pearl's chest before dragging her tongue over those kiss swollen lips, hands sliding across thighs and over thin, arching hips while her lips press wet kisses against Pearl's neck, nipping lightly, not enough to mark, just enough to torment and beneath her the gem is all but gasping, lifting her hips the second Garnet's fingers dip into the waistband of her yellow shorts and she's pulling away just long enough to slide them off.

Her gems press against the heated skin of Pearl's thighs, slowly parting them as her lips trail kisses past blue fabric, over the curve of her bared hips, hearing beneath the constant thrumming of her pulse Pearl's gasp of surprise, those delicate fingers threading into her hair. Her third eye blinks open, glances up at Pearl and sees again the vision of her spine arching from the table, cards from the forgotten game sticking to her sweat slicked skin and a flush that burns across the length of her neck and the shudder that travels down Garnet's spine has her gripping to the back of those thighs, the weight of Pearl's legs is barely noticeable against her shoulders as she's leaning in, hungry and aching all at once.

The first drag of her tongue against wet, sensitive skin has her flesh prickling, as if stimulated, jolted by bolts of electricity and the beat of her pulse only seems to quicken, gripping Pearl's thighs tighter as she parts flushed lips with her tongue and the taste of her is intoxicating, hot and lingering heavy against her tongue as she presses in closer, cheeks growing wet, acutely aware of nimble fingers tangled into the thick curls of her hair, half pulling as gasps and tremors raking through Pearl's entire form.

She can feel those tremors against her lips, thighs shaking and legs tightening around her as she strokes her tongue in slow circles around the center of that heat, a choked off cry sounding from Pearl's throat, which only serves to make the aching between her own legs intensify, heat pooling in her gut and a low groan leaving her, the sound vibrating around her soaked lips, fingers tightening in her hair and hips arching into her mouth, trying to bring her in closer, as if all but begging Garnet to _consume _her utterly. One of her hands pulls away from a trembling thigh, fingers growing wet and slick with just a few slow strokes against heated skin before two slide easily into the core of her, and Pearl's resounding cry of her name nearly has her quaking, skin burning and tongue growing numb and all she knows is the taste of the gem before her, the scent of her and she's glancing up with all three eyes as her fingers thrust slow and deep, wanting to see her, _needing _to witness the moment she'd seen come to pass.

She isn't disappointed, Pearl's head is pressed back against the table, flush burning across her cheeks and clothed chest nearly heaving for breath, she twists her fingers, plunges in deeper and those kill swollen lips part, spine arching off the hard surface and eyes clenched shut as the fingers in her hair grip so tight it nearly hurts, nearly adds to the ache that pools within her.

"Pearl…" She drags her tongue over slicked skin, lips wet and warm and another gasp is leaving the gem before her, fingers twisting around her hair and if the trembling of her thighs is any indication, she's brought Pearl to the very precipice of her pleasure. "Look at me." But Pearl only throws her head back with another cry, eyes clenched shut, rising and falling and her words all air, barely distinguishable beneath gasps of her breath. "G-Garnet, Garnet, oh _oh, _please, _please_ G-Garnet I-"

"_Pearl._"

The legs wrapped around her shoulders tighten, Pearl's own quaking with effort as she forces her head up, bright blue eyes meet hers, blown wide and desperate and when she crooks her fingers, thrusts deeper into that heat those eyes dilate, spine arching high as a trembling orgasm washes through her, hands gripping hard at her hair, fingers soaked and slicked and the sounds the make as they continue to plunge into her are all but obscene, all but overpowered by the cries that leave the gem before her until those fingers in her hair loosen, that thin frame falling back hard against the table and beneath the pounding of her own pulse she can hear Pearl's gasps for breath, a final aching moan as she slowly withdraws her fingers, tongue lapping slowly, gently at her sensitive skin.

She's barely had enough time to pull back before Pearl is surging forward, climbing into her lap and she's _so light_ but her kiss swollen lips find hers without missing a beat, hot tongue desperately plunging into her mouth and that Pearl would kiss her like this, would taste _herself _against her tongue has her moaning into that demanding mouth, nimble, trembling fingers sliding over the whole of her, squeezing at her shoulders, her breasts, over the hard plains of her abdomen, and just barely stroking across the burning heat between her legs when a shock rushes through her, lips parting in a gasp and she's gripping that thin wrist, _aching _for contact but forcing herself to pull it back.

Her voice is all but a rasp. "Wait."

Pearl's flush dusts the bridge of her nose, over her cheeks and across her ears, eyes half lidded and _wanting_. "Garnet-_Please, _let me-" Pearl's leaning in, pressing open mouthed kisses against her jaw, her neck, leaving a burning trail across her skin and she's temped, just for a split second, to release those hands and lose herself in the touch of this smaller gem but another jolt of warning travels through her and-

She forces in a breath. "They're coming."

_That _has Pearl pulling back, eyes wide and horrified as she hears footsteps, voices ascending the small staircase outside and she's scrambling from her lap, shapeshifting her shorts back into place but she cannot hide her flush, her disheveled hair or kiss swollen lips and Garnet clenches her fists, forces in slow breaths, trying to will away that enticing heat, at least for now, at least for a second.

The door bursts open. "Hey guys!" Pearl is nearly jolting. "O-Oh! Hello Steven! Wh-Why are you, that is to say-I-" Garnet shifts, turns to face him. "You brought back the pizza." He beams widely, rushing over to the counter in the kitchen and placing the box atop it. "Yup! I thought I'd be fun if we all shared it, maybe played another game…" He blinks in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Uh…Guys? What happened to the game board? Why are the pieces all over the floor?"

Amethyst jumps atop the counter, a smirk coloring her lips. "Yeahhhh, they're in your hair too, Garnet. Also Pearl's lookin pretty breathless there."

"Pearl got angry at the game and flipped the board."

"I…what? Oh, OH! Yes, Yes that is. The rules of the game were quite…" Their eyes meet. "Erm, frustrating."

Amethyst's snickers under her breath, "Yeah, I bet they were. You look like you got pretty _frustrated_-"

Pearl's cheeks flush bright blue, her jaw clenching "Amethyst!"

Garnet stands, forcing herself to appear steady. "Steven, it's time for bed."

He blinks a pout immediately coming to his lips. "But-"

"Now." She takes Pearl's wrist and pulls her up, gently, and looks into those bright, surprised eyes. "Pearl, I need to speak with you immediately."

Amethyst snickers, but Pearl blessedly ignores her. "I…Yes, yes of course."

As the doors to Garnet's room close behind them, Amethyst's shout carries across the walls.

"Enjoy your _conversation, _guys!"

-END-


End file.
